Balia
A mage who is a consummate specialist in orc breeding, Balia has worked since she was young in the employ of the Lustlord. She is very absorbed in her research and doesn't show interest in politics or personal security for that matter. In some aspects, she has the same outlook in life as Qum D'umpe. She is the archetype of a distracted academic: Story Unfortunately, she no longer has a job with the Lustlord as he no longer finds her expertise necessary: And although her life isn't in danger, she can't imagine life without her research. So she decides to take up with another Incubus King who has need of her skills. She shows little interest in any sexual shenanigans, even with her masters, but beware of the quiet waters. It's clear that her abilities will be a valued asset for the team, but will she able to give him something meaningful, or vice versa? In the short term, at least Orcent, Stark and The Impaler have a vested interest in her research and, by extension, her well-being. Personality Balia's personality is that, as mentioned above, of a distracted academic. She tends to be rather air-headed when it comes to things that aren't orc breeding, and often she categorizes when she has last spoken to a person not by time or date, but by what reference material she was reading before and after their conversation. When she learns that she won't be needed in the service of the Lustlord as an orc breeder she becomes distressed and lost as it is all she has ever done with her life since she was young. She takes great joy in the various facets of orc breeding, and she shows the most emotion when Simon does various orc-related activities with her. Due to her single-mindedness, her social skills are atrocious. She's unable to directly ask Yarra for a simple request, showing a great deal of anxiety when Simon tries to have her ask and she makes him do it instead. She also shows a good of amorality dealing with others, not really understanding why forcing women into the orc breeding pits or showing no remorse to the loss of the Fancy Walker orc, is bad. She runs on very detached logic; if it helps orc breeding then it's good, if it hurts orc breeding then it's bad, if it doesn't affect orc breeding she couldn't care less. Balia expects sex from her master as a matter of course, and is off-put when Simon refuses to have a sex-only relationship with her. She denies needing sex, but she's clearly disappointed. She does later agree to have a relationship as she needs a way to relieve the "distraction" that being horny brings . While not particularly loving, she shows the same laser focus she does to orc breeding to having sex. She does seem to miss Simon when he leaves, if only because she wants him nearby to satisfy her sexual needs. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Balia's affection is mostly tied to how much you seem to care about her work and orc-related matters in general. She's rather... focused. Base value: 20. * for reading "Orc Breeding I" in the Orgasmic Palace archives. * for reading "Orc Breeding II" in the Orgasmic Palace archives * for voting NO on Orc Extermination motion, OR for voting YES. *Unmissable from the start of chapter 3. * for recruiting Ralke.Requires having defeated Orc Extermination motion at Ardford summit. *Unmissable for winning the Battle of Yhilin. *Unmissable for getting Balia First Time ' sex scene. * for NOT setting an orc development objective (don't worry, she'll confirm your decision first). * for funding FANCY WALK. * for talking to her after your return from Zirantia. * for having her best evaluation on Orcent transformation "This is excellent!", OR for "This is great!", OR for "can't wait to see where we go", OR for "can see all kinds of ways to go", OR for "need to think about what didn't go well", OR for "need to think about what went wrong". * having already purchased the deeds to Vinario, and giving them to Tak'Kan, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * conversation with Stark in Feroholm region abandoned shrine in Chapter 4. * investing in Tak'Kan trade. * building orc outposts in the main Headquarters building. * furnishing second orc room in Headquarters Courtyard. * funding Hall of Mental Strength. * funding upgraded orc pools for Tak'Kan. * funding Tak'Kan democracy. * after Wynn joins the harem, talk with Balia in the Orc Lab (after funding it) * talking to her in HQ Courtyard lab after funding it and completing orc diversification research. * if after the Tak'Kan Hall of Order voting Grubbak says "The results are overwhelming", OR if "That is substantially more than the simple majority required." * copying the antagonistic Hall orc during the first Erosian conflict. * conversation between Simon and Balia in HQ B1 lab with Sho recruited. * getting the EXTENDED Gawnfall Orgy scene. (See Yarra Frustration list below.) * creating an Orcsphere. (Requires Crystal of Stability, but does not require Premium Steel investment despite happening there.) * conversation to cheer her up on Ghenalese Battlefield. Maximum legit value: 100 (+51 leeway). Affection titles * 0 Single-minded Breeder * 25 Obsessed Breeder * 50 Intrigued Breeder * 75 Conflicted Breeder * 100 Dedicated Breeder Scenes *'Balia First Time ' - It turns out that even work-obsessed scholars have ''needs and concentrate better if they are filled. Affection and foreplay don't seem to be among these needs, however. Unmissable. In the palace tunnels after completing the Orc Development quest. On-demand: *'''Relief - Balia asks Simon to "help her concentrate" again, though this time her request is for a bit more than just sex. At 50 affection and above. * Riding – At 100 affection and above. Trivia *Balia is the first Zirantian that joins the harem. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Zirantians